


What Makes A Hero?

by Blue_Hood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Punisher (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Explaining OCs definition of a hero based on their personal heroes.





	1. Breachers

**Author's Note:**

> What Makes A Hero?  
> That is a question that comes up a lot in the superhero genre. Iris West asked it in an episode of the Flash. At its core the question is used to motivate protagonists (heroes). That is not what I’m doing. I’m asking this question at face value because honestly it seems to be losing that. How are Batman and the Flash both heroes? Batman will sacrifice anything but Flash has limits. To answer this question I will focus primarily on my OCs. Starting with the Breachers: Blue Hood, Bolt, Krypt, Athena and Mars (I’m working on getting his origin into the Blue Hood-verse).

Blue Hood  
What Makes A Hero?

Jay Todd stood on the edge of a mental/emotional breakdown, always on the edge. Jason didn’t coddle him for it, unlike most parents would. They went out as Outlaws. Jason and Jay Todd, along with Roy Harper, took contracts from crime bosses to ruin other criminal empires while the Hoods and Arsenal took government contracts to shut said employers down. They took and filled both kinds of contracts. Jason homeschooled his son, their nomadic lifestyle didn’t leave much choice in how to educate him. Mystic familiar, Klarion anchored his masters.

They spent Thanksgiving in Star City with Roy’s Arrow Family, they spent Christmas with the Todds’ bigger Batfamily and they rotated New Years. After New Years they hit the road to get back to work. The cases and the crime lords changed but one thing remained: they were a family all their own. Every few months or so Jason and Jay went to Gotham, giving Roy an excuse to make his way to Star City.

What made them heroes? Well, Blue Hood was Batman’s grandson, Red Hood was Robin once upon a time and Roy was Green Arrow’s original sidekick but that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter they fought crime. Family. They were each other’s heroes. Without Jason, Roy could relapse. Without Jay, Jason would return to killing. Without Roy, the Todds wouldn’t have met and Batman better have Blue Hood before he leaves. They kept their family together, they protected their pack. They were their own heroes.

Bolt  
What Makes A Hero?

If you asked Blake West what a hero was, he’d say people who save people. Not meaning it in the traditional fire-rescue/crime-fighting way. He means people who save  **people** . Blake West doesn’t know his birth name. His father destroyed his speedster sons’ sanity with science.

His big brother’s body was altered. He became a speedster weapon for the program their father worked for. His brother went insane, falling in love with darkness, consumed by it. He has a scar running along the left side of his face, from the right edge of his eyebrow to his cheek parallel to his earlobe with a slight curve. His brother has perfect 20/20 vision due to speedster healing but the scar remains.

Blake, on the other hand, had his mind altered. He can see alternate timelines as clear as the one he’s in, his power causes continuous panic attacks without proper medication and speedsters need strong medication. His scars run all along his head from all the tries it took his dad to make his mind what it is. His brain chemistry is forever screwed up, stunting his physical growth among other effects. Blake broke free of the program to become Bolt of the Breachers, but he didn’t do it alone. He was saved by the Outlaws. Blake believes a hero is someone who saves people because his hero saved a boy with superspeed from becoming his brother.

Krypt  
What Makes A Hero?

For the apprentice of Doctor Fate that question is one of the very universe. As Krypt he believes a hero is a protector, his glare can rival Batman’s if you hurt his friends. As Chris Kent, the Justice League are heroes, everyone else is either on their side of things or against it. The magician in the boy sees a hero as anyone who fights evil but as Fate’s apprentice all Chaos magic is evil. But he knows a good man with Chaos magic, a man who saved him. The man would give his life, his freedom by doing it again. What is a hero? Jason Todd is the only honest answer he can give.

Jason Todd save him. Jason Todd would give his freedom, use his magic to protect him, even though using his magic incurs Fate’s wrath. Jason Todd protects Jay Todd and leads the Outlaws who saved the Breachers.

Athena  
What Makes A Hero?

Heroes aren’t always selfless. They can be greedy but heroism for greed doesn’t last, it’s setting up for failure. Who is her hero? Blue Hood, maybe Red Hood or Arsenal but mainly the boy that gave her a chance to be a hero herself. Heroes are selfless, they support altruism and heroism, they don’t discourage it but they do discourage stupidity in the name of bravery.

Mars  
What Makes A Hero?

A hero is someone who doesn’t judge a book by its cover and believes in second chances. That’s what a hero is to the one called Mars. Blue Hood saved him after he tried to kill Red Hood and gave him a home when the Martian superhero wasn’t there for him. He made the unilateral decision to believe in someone who looked like a monster and acted like one too. He had faith. He opened up his mind to show the monster his life, giving the monster a bit of humanity along with the intelligence to see the error in his ways. Blue Hood made Mars who he is, encouraging a bizarre being to try shapeshifting, to take any form it wanted and gave it a chance at a life.


	2. Marvel Anti-Heroes

Punisher’s Apprentice  
Hero(s)

There was a time in Marcus Cullen’s life when he didn’t believe in heroes. Mark Cullen used Marcus, his sister and his mother to steal the family  _business_ from his older brother. The only person who really cared about him was his nanny Amara Lowry. He even gave up on living after he was tricked into killing. Then the most unlikely person saved him, the Punisher let Marcus tag along to stop his suicide. Making himself useful in their travels, he handed his savior the necessary weapons and helped organize cases. He not only watched but helped his parents’ killer. Through his work with the Punisher, he resurrected Frank Castle when the Punisher gave Frank a second chance at fatherhood.

Marcus puzzled together the identities of every major super in America. Seeing his son going down a dark path to become the Punisher, Frank broke into the Xavier Institute to speak with Xavier about his concerns and enroll his boy in the school. He was afraid to send his son to any other school because continuing their work would lead to trouble; his biggest concerns was his son saw no life beyond the future Punisher and he was right at the time.

Using the alias Hector Lowry, the kid stayed at the school because Frank told him to but he wasn’t happy. During his early morning training, he ran from the school to Avengers Tower or the Baxter Building. Seeing Hector’s IQ left no need for school, the X-Men agreed to let him join them on missions to give him a reason to stay and not run off to do his work. He joined them on many missions, nothing too dangerous; he was a kid and no one wants to piss off the Punisher. Who’s a hero? Wolverine, the Punisher and maybe Dr. McCoy. Hector still disliked SHIELD and wasn’t a fan of the Avengers but it was a start.

Vance Creed  
Heroics

Vance Creed was the Ravager, the host of Creed, a monster in disguise. He’s not a hero. Or is he? Vance will do anything to protect his own, whoever he considers his own. He rose through the ranks of the CORE as Jericho’s weapon the Ravager. He joined the mutant underground and became a legend. He was briefly an X-Man with an attitude, he found a father in Magneto while with the Brotherhood, he joined the JBL between tenure in the X-Men and Brotherhood. After the CORE he spent more time with the Sons of Sabretooth than any other mutant team. He lead them while he was with the JBL. Vance’s mean, rude and has no intentions of changing but when it counts, he’s a hero.

Barton  
Heroism

The son of Hawkeye (or maybe Trickshot, no one knows), Barton was born with a genetic disease that was slowly killing his mother. She fought it and almost beat the disease before she was murdered. Barton hid his little brother and joined a program of covert archer operatives. The program was founded to take down Ultron. If the world is consumed by machine, the covert program would be the new world’s resistance. Barton’s a prodigal archer. Constantly wracked with pain from the disease inherited from his mom, he lead the archers and met his father (both adult Bartons). When the Avengers discovered the truth, a mere week before Barton entrusted them to take care of his little brother Jacob, they were amazed by his heroism. He fought the good fight while he body was killing itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that turned into Blue Hood and Red Hood are awesome. To be frankly honest I have no regrets. Anti-heroes are heroes too. Next up, Marvel themed OCs. Punisher’s Apprentice, Vance Creed and Barton.


End file.
